History of the Silent Race
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Hotaru only has one more day until her 20th birthday but when she goes book shopping with Usa, she discovers something that shouldn't exist...a written histroy of the dead star Planet Saturn. Could all of her questions finally be answered?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon

"History of the Silent Race"

Tomorrow was her birthday and she'd be 20 at long last. She'd finally be of age and then she'd be able to get married and have a family. Oh, how she had been dreaming of this day. She would finally be an adult and then her dream to be a nurse with a small family of her own would come true.

"My 20th birthday…oh, it's a dream come true." She sighed with a smile as she went book shopping, like she did every Friday morning. Sure, her birthday was Saturday-_her_ day but that didn't matter. She had started this tradition with her best friend when they were 9 and they had continued this very tradition every week for 10-going on 11 years.

"And then we'll both be the same age again!" Her best friend cheered as they went to their favorite bookshop. "Well, until June, at least."

The two girlfriends laughed. They were so close even after all this time. It was one amazing friendship to last 11 plus years.

"Oh, hey, Hotaru-look at these pretty bracelets!" Her best friend held up pink and purple beaded bracelets. They had Sailor Saturn and Sailor Chibi Moon charms on them.

"Oh, Usa-I remember when we this small. It was so long ago. Hard to imagine that Galaxia was more than 11 years ago." Hotaru replied looking at the charms with misty eyes. "How much are these bracelets? The ones my friend has in her hand." The clerk rang them up and Hotaru paid for them to Usa's surprise.

"You didn't need to do that, Taru." Usa told her friend as Hotaru switched the charms. She slipped the purple one on her wrist and put the pink one on Usa's wrist.

"Now, we have friendship bracelets. No matter what part of the Galaxies I get sent to in order to insure the safety of the Earth-we'll always be connected forever, like true friends." Hotaru earned a hug that nearly knocked her off her feet. Usa squeezed her friend tight. "Now, now. Don't cry. You'll ruin your make up. Besides, you're a lady and ladies don't cry in public." Usa looked up at her. "We tackle our boyfriends and/or lovers and sob hysterically in their arms, eternally enjoying their comforting ways."

Usa laughed as she hugged her friend. Even now, she was more grown up than the pink haired princess. No matter what age they would be, Hotaru would always act like the queen she deserved to be. It was just a part of who she had become. They walked side by side, chatting merrily as they walked to their favorite book shop. Feeling a gaze on her, Hotaru stopped and turned to see who it was.

_How odd…I could've sworn someone was watching me._ She thought before catching up with Usa who had gone ahead unknowingly. It was really unnerving. Now that she had realized that someone was watching her, Hotaru was feeling really uneasy as she walked the aisles of their fave book store. _Why am I even here? I have all the books I want and need from this place. Nothing can tell me of what happened on Saturn so why do I still look?_ Her amethyst eyes fell on a leather book in the section she was in. How odd for a leather book to be where paperbacks were. Something about it, though, made Hotaru reach out a hand and pull it off the shelf.

It had a lock on it and there was no writing on it what so ever. For some odd reason, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a key that she had never seen before. She put it in the lock and gave it a turn. With a click, the lock popped off and the book was free to be read. Slowly, Hotaru lifted the cover.

**(History of the Silent Race:**

**Historical Writings of the Planet Saturn, the Silent Star**

**Property of the Saturian Heir,**

**Princess Cronos Rea** )

There was no possible way. Nothing survived whatever had happened on her planet so how did this book get on Earth? Hotaru knew of only one way to find out-she had to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 1:**

**The Birth**

**The galaxies were sheltered by Sailor Cosmos's beautiful light**

**but they all had a similar issue:**

**Their prisons were filing up with the servants of Chaos Knight.**

**They needed an answer and they scoured the stars to find**

**Such an answer that would benefit them all.**

**And then they found the perfect location.**

**In the Terra System, the 6th in the line from the Sun,**

**An uninhabited planet sat with its desolate landscape**

**And thick, gassy atmosphere.**

**This planet become the inter galactic for the worst of the worst in order to**

**Free up space in the prisons for new criminals.**

**The prison planet was called SATURN.)**

Hotaru didn't want to believe that. How could her planet be a prison when it was so beautiful even in ruin? She had too continue to read to find the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 2:**

**The Creation**

**Prisoners were dropped on Saturn in masses, left for dead.**

**Their native worlds expected the terrible souls to destroy each other.**

**That didn't happen. In fact, something else did.**

**A man named Khronos was on Saturn for killing the Imperial family on his world.**

**You would never catch him telling anyone that he felt guilty. Instead, he was**

**Quite pleased in freeing his people from generations of tyrants.**

**It was this same murderer who took a high rock and made it into his stage.**

**He told his fellow prisoners what was expected of them and showed them the blessing**

**They had been given that they'd never find anywhere else:**

**A Second Chance on a Bare, New Planet They Could Make**

**Into Their Own Home World and Thrive in Peace.**

**The Murderer Khronos was dubbed their King for being the only one to truly**

**See their good fortune. Every hand worked-even the King-to build up their**

**Cities and towns, creating their Homeworld.**

**Those who knew of religion began to create the origins of Saturn and their deities.**

**Professors wrote down the languages of the prisoners to combine and create**

**A planet wide dialect that even the smallest of future children could speak with ease.**

**Saturn's creation was underway and yet more came as they remained peaceful **

**And began trade with those who would accept their changed ways.** )

"From a prison to a planet…my God. I always knew that it had an undesirable history." Hotaru said to herself as she walked down the street after bidding Usa good bye for now. "We are truly suited for each other-the unwanted world and the unwanted soldier."


	4. Chapter 4

Hotaru came home, her mind on the book in her purse as she unlocked her apartment. Sketches of what little she remembered were pinned up on the walls. Her bookshelves were full of books that she had had for years. CDs were on their own wall mounted rack, full of the research she had done over the years. A box on top of the rack was filled with full memory sticks that had the same on them. It had been hard for her to find out who she really was. And this book was the answer.

She dropped her purse on the couch and grabbed a bottle of wine and a wineglass as well as some dried fruit. Her diet had changed, leaning towards her cravings and memories. The dark red wine filled her wine glass as she took her book out of her purse.

**(Chapter 3:**

**The Prophecy**

**Unknown to many, the head priest of Dyminios, the Leading God of the Father Star,**

**Foretold of a child that would one day embody the Father Star's strength:**

_**Upon the setting of Mimas in the Cusp of the Serpent Season, **_

_**the Crown shall be demolished from the face of the Father Star.**_

_**When Titan rises in the Birth of the year in the Death of the Phoenix**_

_**Season, a child shall be born to the Fallen Line.**_

_**The Child shall be christened Ruby as the Sapphire lays in wait for**_

_**The time for a Knight to Rise and take the Believing Star in Hand.**_

_**The Knight of the Greatest Star shall come and free the power of the Father Star.**_

_**Unable to possess such great power, the Knight shall be destroyed by the True Heir.**_

_**And the Father Star shall fall into the clutches of the Beasts and Wilds of Decay**_

_**As the Heir struggles for control and survival as the Fallen Heaven Phoenix.**_

_**The Heir shall not be stricken down and lay as though dead.**_

_**Nay, the Heir shall rise up and be as the Phoenix.**_

_**To seal such a power curses the worlds with Darkness and forbid light from**_

_**Ever shining brightly in hope and love.**_

_**For if the Phoenix is betrayed or cast aside,**_

**_The Dragon shall arise and feast upon all transgressors.)_**

"Oh, my God…Are they talking about ME?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hotaru sipped her wine as she looked for any facts that could disprove or confirm what this book was telling her. Her books, CDs, notes and memory sticks were scattered on the floor around her with her laptop on the coffee table in front of her. She pushed her glasses higher on her nose and continued reading.

**(Chapter 4:**

**The Demolished Throne**

**The Child of the Sun, the Prince Apollo had taken control of his late sister, Queen Selenia's**

**Royal throne, becoming King while his niece, Princess Serenity, was still an infant.**

**As if by over night, King Apollo became Emperor, proclaiming the creation of**

**The Solarian Empire. It took the Terra System by surprise and to the horror of the**

**Rest of the Galaxies that he would conquer.**

**To truly have an empire and to conquer, Apollo needed an army that was as unlimited**

**As his dreams of absolute rule. And there was only one planet that could fuel his progress.**

**With one swift act, Apollo came down upon the peaceful Father Star and abolished**

**The throne in the reign of Kronos, son of Khronos and his wife Rhia. The young prince,**

**Prince Chronos and his bride-to-be, Princess Rhea of Kinmoku**

**Were torn from their Saturian titles and given the role of Supreme Commander**

**When the Boy Prince became of age at 20 years.**

**Kronos's wife, Ria, died when the 2nd king tried to negotiate with**

**Emperor Apollo. It was up to Kronos alone to turn his peaceful subjects into**

**The army Apollo was demanding of him.**

**And in one swoop, Apollo had set forth the motions that would undeniably seal his fate.**

The Emperor of the Solarian Empire had done that to her peaceful race and no one even made a foot note about it? All she found on that was "And the Sun came forth with a great and mighty army of demons and monsters". Was that how societies saw her, a demon and a monster?


	6. Chapter 6

Snow was falling all around her as she stood on the bridge in the park. She was waiting for Seiya and Mamoru because she needed an explanation. How could the Royal Terran family hide this book from her all these years? It was the last record of her people-of her world-and they kept this book's existence from her. How could they?

"Wait all you want. They're not going to come." A handsome voice told Hotaru from one end of the footbridge. She looked up and saw quite a handsome-looking male. He had sort black hair, sunglasses and a silver earring dangling from his right ear. "You can't trust Terrans to come out and explain their Terran logic to someone they know is their superior."

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked, backing away as the young man came closer. "What do you want?"

"Oh, Ameus-that hurts. How could you deny knowing me, your love?" He asked taking off his sunglasses. Dark amethysts tinted with a touch of blue like hers were tinted with a touch of red. "In the Reign of Apollo, we met through our Masters, Supreme Commander Chronos-yours-and Supreme Admiral Rhea-mine. We were only children, I being your senior by 3 Terran years. Now, do you remember?"

"I have amnesia. I don't remember much about my past." Hotaru stood her ground now. He was only an arm's length away. "If you've come to play on that and invade the Earth-then I will destroy you."

He smiled at her and then pulled her into his arms. Hotaru dropped her purse from the sudden movement and soon felt warm lips crash into hers. The sensation felt familiar but that couldn't mean much. She pushed away from him and fell out of his arms, landing on her butt.

"Terran life has changed you, Ame. You must've released everything on Father World." The young man was hurt. His eyes showed it all too well. It was little wonder why he had been killed-if he really was a Saturian. From what Haruka had told her, those who showed ANY emotion were killed instantly. "Come on, Ame. Let's get indoors and reacquainted with one another."

"Don't touch me." Hotaru ordered getting to her feet and picking up her purse. "Don't even come near me. Tell me your name if you _are_ Saturian."

"I am Morva. It means-"

"It means 'treachery' as mine means 'unleashed'." Hotaru said under her breath. The name "Morva" was Saturian-in fact it was from the Moon Mimas.

Morva nodded. "That's right. All chimera class warriors were given names like that at birth." Hotaru gave him a "huh?" kind of look. "You haven't read it all the way through, have you?" She shook her head. Morva sighed and rubbed his face. "I'll buy you some coffee as long as you read the entire thing, okay? You need to know about our people-_your _people."

Hotaru sensed no danger and let Morva put his arm around her shoulders to lead her to a little café. She glanced up at him, wondering where he had been all this time. He must've sensed her gaze because he looked down and gave her a handsome smile. It made her blush and look away. The way she was acting had to be making him a little worried.

_If he truly was my lover, then why can't even my heart recognize him?_


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on a park bench with just the 2 of them, Hotaru took the book from her purse and opened it to the next chapter. Morva put his arm around her shoulders like they were going out and leaned his head against hers with a familiarity that made Hotaru a little uncomfortable. She couldn't think of doing anything to him since he had treated her to coffee and…and he was the last Saturian male, the last of their people, like her.

**Chapter 5:**

**The Process of Control**

**In order to have the perfect army, Apollo knew he had to maintain**

**A form of population control over the Saturian race.**

**That control forced the people of Saturn to have certain organs harvested.**

**Without these certain organs, they could not breed at will and thus, Apollo had**

**Control over their lives and destinies.**

**To have offspring, the harvest organs had been preserved in a manner that allowed **

**Them to go and develop but remain separated from the organs of the others.**

**Taking an egg from the Mother organ and Seed from the Father, the "Breeder Machines"**

**Combined the 2 together, creating a new life that was contained in its own**

**Growth chamber and set aside to grow without being disturbed.**

**When the offspring was fully developed, their "manufacturing" was considered**

**Complete and they were released from their growth chamber,**

**Being sent to the nursery where they underwent the beginnings of subneurual education.**

**These children developed normally but they did not have the organs for breeding, the genes**

**Being eliminated at one month of creation and they were forever unable to carry or**

**Produce a child since this was passed on to their children as well.**

"That's horrible! What would possess anyone to do that to another living creature?" Hotaru demanded, closing the book on her lap. Morva shrugged, his eyes closed. Hotaru felt her heart drop into the deepest depression she had ever fallen into as she put a hand on her lower stomach. "…I guess that I'll never become a mother now…I'll never have a family of my own and…and when I die-the Saturian race will truly come to an end…"

Morva put his hand over Hotaru's, not removing his arm around her shoulders. "The machines may have been destroyed but the Mimas Castle can create one for us as long as the Titan castle can sustain itself with the added networking. You can be a mother still. You can still have a family. We'll raise them here on Terra and have our children never know the terrors of war and pain of taking life. Our race will still survive as long as we do."

Hotaru closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. Morva shifted, tightening his hand on hers as the tip of his tongue touched her skin, licking up her tear. He kissed the eye it had come from and then he tenderly kissed her lips. For the first time since she found the book, Hotaru felt hope fill her heart once again and lift her up enough to kiss her past lover back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6:**

**The Price of Control**

**There was an unforeseen price to the population control and it came in the form**

**Of the soulless, heartless and merciless natures in battle the Saturian**

**People soon became infamous for.**

**Without being born in the womb of their mother, the children never**

**Had been given a Spirit Crystal to become their soul at birth.**

**And without a living mother, they had no Pure Heart Crystal.**

**They only had their Star Seeds to insure their existences.**

**It was discovered that life was possible even if they only had bodies when the**

**First child was completed. This paved the way for the new educational **

**Opportunities in the way of beaming the information directly into their brains.**

**The subneural education continued from infancy to 12 years of age until the**

**Next generation of warriors was sent to be trained for 3 years in the arts of killing.**

It was over these 3 years that the new ranking systems were put heavily into play. 

Morva had Hotaru against him as they laid together on her couch back at her apartment. He was snuggling her while she, yet again, set aside the book, putting it on her coffee table. He gently rubbed her bicep as she slowly understood why she was Public Enemy Number 1 on some worlds. Gods above, she was as monstrous as the creatures she killed in Cosmos's Sacred Name.

"I now understand why other systems hate me so much. I'm the representation of such a self-destructive Star." Hotaru muttered feeling depressed again, on the verge of tears once more.

"Hey, hey-we are not to blame for what one bastard did to our pacifistic race. You are not to blame for being our protecting Angel. Apollo is to blame, he and the rest of the Solarian race." Morva pushed himself up a little and made Hotaru roll over and face him. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "You are innocent. You only did as your superiors ordered, thus washing the blame and dishonor from your hands. All that you have to be ashamed for is hiding yourself from me for so long."

Hotaru looked up at him with a small smile as she gently cupped his face in her hands. "I guess I was hiding from everything and everyone…but now, I guess I don't have to hide anymore. I think it'll be a nice change from being in the shadows everyday."

Morva was a little surprised at that admission but he smiled and nuzzled one of her hands. He lowered himself on to his side again and held her against his body, never wanting to let her go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7:**

**The New Way of Positions**

**Without souls and hearts, it was impossible for the conscience to be a real**

**Driving deterrent against fighting, killing and aggression towards fellow living creatures.**

**And thus, a new ranking system of the Solarian Imperial Army was born.**

**The Nobles became the heads of their divisions and the Supreme Commander Chronos,**

**Along with the Supreme Admiral Rhea-his wife, had control of everything.**

**Only a certain strike force answered directly to the Supreme Commander and**

**The Supreme Admiral and they were named after the Moons of Saturn.**

**The strike force soldiers were called "Manticores" since they couldn't manifest the **

**Animal DNA that had been spliced into their own. They had horrible tempers, great power**

**And strong bodies but very little or no self-control, answering only to those who were**

**Obviously superior to them in power and rank-the Chimeras.**

**The Chimeras were the leaders of the Manticores stationed on the Moons of Saturn.**

**Unlike their inferiors, Chimeras could manifest their animal DNA at will**

**And they had more self-control than the Manticores. This allowed the Chimeras**

**To become even stronger and proving themselves more dominant over their lessers.**

**Each Chimera class warrior was given a name from the Moon they were given command of**

**And they were each given a Moon Palace to act as their base of operations on their Moon.**

**And to choose a successor for the positions of the Supreme Commander and Supreme**

**Admiral, both took an apprentice from the forces they commanded for the Commander needed**

**A Chimera that was bred with powerful land-based creatures, and the Admiral desired **

**One that had been bred with water-based creatures in order to keep**

**the forces separate and secure.**

**These apprentices were more than suited for their Soldier Masters.**

"Okay, now I get what you said at the foot bridge. But that's pretty weird. I mean, the author mentions the Supreme Commander's position before and then says his wife becomes the Supreme Admiral. Why didn't he say it before?" The Silent Senshi asked Morva who was stroking her hair.

"Well, that's easy, Ame. She had to earn it, just like you had to earn your position as the apprentice of the Supreme Commander." He answered, starting to braid locks of her hair at her temples. "Do you have any beads and little hair ties?"

"Uh, yeah, they're in my office's closet." She looked over at him as he now sat on the floor and she lying on the couch alone. He had gotten too hot and had to cool off before he could snuggle with her again but he didn't want to be away from her. Morva stood and kissed her lips quickly. "Why? What are you up to, Morva?"

"You'll see, Ame. It's going to be a surprise that you'll like-I promise." Morva smiled. "Just stay here and don't do anything until I get back."

Hotaru smiled to herself as he dashed to her office._ The way he acts sometimes makes you think he's the one who doesn't remember that he's a Saturian and raised here on Terra. Hotaru was startled by her own thoughts. Wow…the more I read of this book and the more Morva talks to me, the more and more I'm starting to sound like him…is this how I spoke before the Moon Kingdom fell?_


	10. Chapter 10

She couldn't believe what Morva did to her hair-and how fast he had done it all. She now had 5 thin braids at each temple that framed her face with 3 pony beads at the end of each braid in the pattern of black, purple, and garnet. Morva had also pulled her hair into a high ponytail and tied it with a couple black hair bands to keep it secure. Then he gave her millions of thin braids, not missing one little lock segment as he deftly braided and beaded the entire ponytail. This time there were 4 beads in the pattern of black, purple, garnet, and black. Hotaru looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom, feeling like she had had her hair styled like this before.

"Morva?" Hotaru called out to her male Saturian fellow as he searched through his bag in the living room.

"What's wrong, Ame? Did I do something I wasn't supposed to do?" He called back as if he was barely worried that she'd be mad at him.

"No, you're fine but when did I have my hair like this last? It feels really familiar." Hotaru nearly jumped as Morva came in to the bathroom with shoebox in hand. He hadn't made a sound despite being in blue jeans and a black long sleeve boat neck shirt. Hotaru could do the same thing in high heels on tile when she was running but she figured it was just her element keeping her movements quiet.

Morva kissed her cheek sweetly. "This is how you wore it back then. The beads were crystal but these do pretty nicely for being plastic. The black means you're a Supremacy Guard-the common term for a Chimera or Manticore. The purple means you're a Chimera, land-based. And the garnet tells your gender. The second black in your ponytail means you're a Death Striker."

"A what?"

Morva scratched his head, trying to think of its definition. "Uh, something like an executioner but not as widely acknowledged as such. Kinda like judge, jury, executioner and priest all in one. You had to hear what the target had to say, see if they were telling the truth or not, kill them and then give them their planet's version of Last Rights."

"That seems a little excessive, don't you think?" Hotaru asked getting a shrug. "What about your hair? Was it like this too?"

"Yeah, it was but I had 6 braids on each side since I was almost of age. I had 1 Terran year left and then, I was going to ask for you to be my Companion." He nodded, thinking of his color combo. "My beads were black, dark aqua and blue. And in the back I had same pattern as you but with my colors. But that was before I got to cut all my hair off. Gods above, I _hated_ it long. When I was younger, I kept getting mistaken for a girl. When I hit puberty, however, there was _no_ doubting my gender then."

The Saturian young woman gave Morva a seductive smile. "You were quite sexy when you had it down and it fell over your shoulders and down your back-especially when you got out of the water."

"Aw, Ame, you're making me blush." The Saturian young man looked at her shocked after what she said clicked. "Wait-you just said that I looked sexy when I had my hair down."

Hotaru shrugged. "You would if you still had it long."

Morva shook his head. "No, you didn't say it like you were imagining it. You said it in the past tense, like you were remembering, like you were picturing it again."

A thought came to her and she left the bathroom, heading to her bedroom. She searched her walls and found what she was looking for. Taking the pins out of the wall, Hotaru hurried back to Morva who was half heartedly fussing with his hair like he was thinking about growing it out again. When she returned he gave her his undivided attention.

"I drew these when I was younger, before I moved in with Rei to go to TA for girls." Hotaru passed him the colored sketches of a young man in black clothing of some sort and dark brown boots. In the first sketch, the young man had long hair in a high ponytail with braids on the sides of his face while he was cleaning a sword. The second had that same unknown young man with his long hair down taking a shower in a waterfall with tight black high water pants on.

Morva seemed to be in mild surprise as he looked through the next few. The 3rd picture had that young man pulling himself out of the water in those black clothes with his hair down and spilling over his shoulders like the excess water raining off of his body. The last 3 or 4 pictures were still of the young man but his black hair was completely down and he was sitting next to a fire still soaked, or reading a tablet by firelight like he was bored. Or playing with a planetary cousin of the Lunarian Diamond mice on the Moon. Or lying on his side, his hair spilling onto the ground with his back to the artist. The light in Morva's eyes told Hotaru that he was remembering these days far better than she was.

"I…I mentioned before that I drew what I remembered and these…these fragments wouldn't leave me alone while I was at Rei's. She was always with Yuichiro and It made my heart ache to see them together and happy while I…while I had no one…" Hotaru mumbled as Morva ran slightly shaking fingers over the last picture. This one had more detail and it was of some girl about 16 or 17 in the arms of the young man, both of them were in the same black clothes and boots (except the girl's had high heels) and they both had braided and beaded hair in high ponytails. They were by a fire and the intimacy of their body language told you that they were in love with each other. "That last one…that one I drew recently…it was just a few months ago, actually…I'm sorry if it's smudged in some places. I-I started crying when I finished and actually took a good look at it."

"Every picture has the same colors and order that I had before I cut it all off. By the Gods, Ame…you were remembering me before you even remembered what I looked like. You remembered that you and I were in love…" Morva held up the last picture. "This was before my 20th birthday. You were only 17 back then…wow, Ame, to remember this despite your amnesia…to have you remember this night of all nights…you don't know how much it means to me. It almost makes me want to wait the years it would take to grow my hair back to that length again."

Hotaru twirled a braid around one of her fingers. "I…I know a way where you wouldn't have to wait years to have it that long again."

"Really? Is it some Terran hair growth pill?" Morva asked distractedly.

Hotaru made him move his hands apart and she put herself in the male's strong embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Morva wrapped his own arms around her waist as he let her gently work her fingers into his hair, not knowing what she was planning but liking what she was doing.


	11. Chapter 11

Morva gently fussed with his hair as Hotaru traced a finger down his bicep, like she was drawing something on his skin. The sensation made him look at his arm.

"What? Are my tats showing?" He looked at his muscular arm. Hotaru looked at him curiously and he looked at her with a "what" kind of look. "Oh, you don't remember them, do you? We had to endure hours of pain to get them. They spelled our names down our biceps. The ink was made for each of us and made to keep our immune system from metabolizing the ink. I think I could bring mine up if I can try to avoid the scales…" He closed his eyes and tensed his muscles. Dark ink seeped to the surface of his skin but it was obvious he was trying to have only the ink show up. When the tattoos raised to his skin, he relaxed his body. "See? They read-"

"'Treachery' or 'Morva'." Hotaru's gentle touch made a shiver race down his spine. He shook his head, making his braids' beads clink together a bit. "What, did that tickle?"

Morva playfully flicked her nose. "You can't make me admit to anything of the sort. So, are you willing to try? Ready to bring yours out?" Hotaru nodded and he took her hand. "All right, close your eyes and tense up your muscles. Force the ink up, not your fur or claws. Only bring the ink up, Ame."

Hotaru's hands gripped his and she felt an odd shiver tingle to the surface of her skin. The effort made her light headed, collapsing against Morva's strong body. He gently cradled her against his older form and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Come on, Ame. You need to finish that book." Morva swept her off her feet and carried her out of the bathroom. He nuzzled her lovingly and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 8:**

**The Apprentices**

**The apprentices of the Supreme Commander and the Supreme**

**Admiral were both powerful and strong youth.**

**Upon their acceptances as the Supreme Commander and**

**The Supreme Admiral's apprentices, they had to have their hair cut short,**

**Almost to the scalp in order to have them grow it in their development.**

**The Supreme Commander's apprentice was the female Chimera of Titan.**

**Her name was Ameus, meaning "Unleashed", and because of this,**

**The Terrans called her "Pandora", creating a cruel myth to chastise her more.**

**The apprentice of the Supreme Admiral was the Mimas Chimera, a male by gender.**

**He was named Morva, or "Treachery", thus creating the many villains in so many tales.**

**He was considered the Devil in the Terran religion, Christianity.**

**Ameus had to work harder than any other female to earn recognition.**

**But her trails truly began when the Supreme Commander chose her to be his student.**

**He worked her into the ground. He pushed her and harmed her very flesh.**

**And she did not give up and she did not give in. She would slam her shoulder to**

**Any barrier and keep pushing until it broke.**

**And one day, that barrier broke**.

"See? I told you. You were amazing. You still are but back then, you were merciless and awkward with compassion when it came to loving me. I told you, way back then that I'd be by your side, teaching you to be kind and gentle, like a real woman was." Morva cooed to Hotaru, kissing her cheek. They were sitting on the floor, her delicately strong body folded gracefully against him as he held her.

"Why was I so rough?" Hotaru asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, that's simple. You knew nothing of love or kindness and none of the others were alone like you were. The caretakers were forbidden from taking on two children and so you were left on your own. I first say you when we were children. I had one year to develop before being chosen as an apprentice and I was watching all the other kids, your year mates, with their caretakers in a field below a hill me and a few others were taking a break on." He responded, purring in her ear. "They were so weak and pathetic but you…you were doing nothing but work. You were separated from them and you were fighting for your life against an apprentice just a bit older than I was. He was trying to kill you, an unarmed child, while he and his buddies found it amusing. But you didn't and that amazed me."

"What did I do?" She asked breathlessly.

Morva chuckled. "Why, you fought back, unlike the Manticore they had designated you as. I could hear it, your heart beat slowed despite the heavy labor. Your breathing was almost like you were at rest and your eyes went so cold that I had thought the winter season had come again." He hugged her even closer with a smile. "You easily killed all 8 of the apprentices that attacked you bare handed. In fact, you had long claws, a tail, two cat eyes and you were balancing on the balls of your feet. You had accessed your Panther DNA…well, our equilvilant of a panther. Usually Manticores manifest and kill everyone without a Chimera to make them back down. But you,_ you_ backed down and then you went to clean the blood off your hands, taking your time the whole trip."

"So, did that mean that I was going to be killed?" Morva shook his head.

"No, you were immediately transferred to a Chimera training program but you didn't have a care taker, yet again but you took everything they threw at you and more." Hotaru snuggled closer against him. "It was that moment…it was that very moment that I fell in love with you and was going to do anything to make you mine. But I knew that someone as powerful as you would have to choose for me to be your lover rather than let me take you against your will."

"There was this word I would repeat over and over as a child." Hotaru intertwined her fingers with his, getting Morva to look at her interestedly. "It was 'Wareltorez'."

"Ah, yes…'soulmates'."


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, this chapter to chap 18? are ALL one event. Rememer, she's reading a vague history of her people.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

**The Sought-after Prize**

**The Chimera of Titan, Ameus, developed over the years in the Supreme Commander's**

**Cruel care. In fact, she blossomed into a beautiful killer that**

**Had attracted the Emperor's attention.**

**Apollo demanded the apprentice who was 2 years from coming of age.**

**Her teacher refused, saying she was already spoken for.**

**This enraged the Emperor and he went away, for the time being.**

**The Supreme Commander knew he would return and started to plan as **

**he pushed his student to even more bloody heights.**

**She still did not give in or give up, pushing back with all her might**

**And excelling in every degree and surpassing assumptions.**

**And then, almost two years later, on the eve of her Coming of age…**

…**That dreaded Day came.**

Night had fallen and Morva had taken her out for soy ice cream to watch the sunset. He had explained the reason why she didn't like milk and why she had been eating unusual foods and taking odd mineral supplements.

"The milk, tofu and such of our world were plant derivatives. Soy milk, tofu and more are the closest things Terra has to our food. We had meat as well but it was mainly organic and there were minerals and such that were added at times to maintain our highly evolved and perfectly designed bodies." Morva explained, Hotaru's arm threaded through his. He kissed her cheek. "Let's take a seat and you can finish your book, okay? Oh, I know. Go sit on that bench and I'll bring you something sweet."

Hotaru went to the bench Morva had indicated to while he dashed off somewhere. She sat down and took out her book to read.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 10:**

**The Day of the Downfall**

**On the eve of Ameus's day of Coming of Age, Apollo came to **

**Our Father Star, hell bent on capturing the Supreme Commander's **

**Apprentice. The people of Saturn had been banding together, forming a coup**

**Against the Solarian Emperor.**

**The Supreme Commander took his apprentice, wife and her apprentice into**

**The former Saturian Royal Palace that was now the Military base.**

**He sat down on the former throne and a barrier encased the Palace for protection.**

**Apollo desimated the forces on both land and sea, making his way to the Palace.**

**Chronos kept Ameus behind the throne, telling her to stay in the secret room that not even**

**Apollo knew of. As long as she stayed there, she was safe.**

**Unfortunately, Apollo had other plans. He destroyed every level of the planet, murdering**

**Billions and crumbling buildings. The Palace's barrier didn't hold against**

**Apollo's wrath and Rhea couldn't stop him, being murdered in front of Chronos.**

**Neither Morva nor Chronos told the Solar Emperor where Ameus was hidden and for that,**

**Both were injured and dragged from the Palace. Ameus left her hiding place and**

**Saw the horrors Apollo left in his wake.**

**This was the Day of the Downfall.**

_That's odd…Morva never said that he had been with the Supreme Commander the day Apollo attacked Saturn. He never mentioned that had been dragged away by Apollo either._ Hotaru thought, getting suspicious of her Saturian love. _There's only one way I can be positive of what I'm beginning to put together._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 11:**

**The End and the Fallen**

**Apollo, known for his cruel and barbaric displays of his enemies,**

**Put Chronos and Morva on Sun Amber Crosses, hanging them by their**

**Hands while their feet, necks and wrists were bound by rings of the same material.**

**Using his Solar flames, Apollo formed a whip and left a lash over Morva's left eye, leaving a **

**Scar and a burn that never allowed him to open his eye ever again. Again and again, **

**Apollo whipped Morva, disfiguring him, scarring him, trying to make the Saturian male cry out.**

**Like his training beaten into him, Morva did not utter a word of Ameus's location. But soon**

**It didn't matter. He was bloody and weak as he hung on his cross. Chronos was next.**

**Instead of whipping the former prince, Apollo beat him with Sun Amber knuckles.**

**Ameus stood above them on a pile of rubble that had once been barracks for the Manticore**

**Children but now it was soaked with their blood. Ameus's Chimera blood was boiling,**

**Manifesting her animalistic traits, allowing her to hear one last thing her teacher said:**

_**"No matter what happens to me, or to that boy-you will die. You have brought**_

_**this upon yourself and as her teacher and mentor, as long as I draw breath in any realm**_

**_I will _never_ let you lay a hand on Ameus._**

_**I would rather die than let her marry you and be your abused bride.**_

_**Chimera Class Ameus of the Saturn Moon Titan is truly Crowned Princess**_

_**Cronos Rea-my daughter and the Sailor Guardian of this defeated star.**_

**_In the name of the Father Star, I, _King_ Chronos of the Silent Star, pass my crown_**

_**And my power to you, my sweetest child. Arise, O Fallen Phoenix!**_

**_Arise and cleanse this world of this unholy bastard and his plague!"_**

**And with that last testament on his lips, Chronos's mighty power shot into the sky**

**Before arcing and slamming into Ameus's body. A father's smile on his lips, **

**Chronos closed his eyes and let the Serpent Gods of the Underworld **

**take him to his awaiting wife, family and people.**

**Apollo looked up at Ameus-nay, he looked up at the new Supreme Commander**

**Of the Saturian Imperial Army, the Star's lost heir, Cronos Rea.**

"I'm a princess? I'm a _real_ princess?" She muttered, tears welled in her eyes. Her eyes felt anger boil deep in her heart, bubbling her long stagnant powers back to the active usage it had once been at. "There has to be one more chapter. I want-I _need_ to find out what happened."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 12:**

**The Absolute Ending**

**As the Supreme Commander, Cronos Rea descended the rubble like a queen.**

**She had power radiating off of her as she drew closer to Apollo.**

**She no longer was a Chimera but the penacle of breeding.**

**She stopped before Apollo and narrowed her deadly eyes at him.**

**Apollo was ecstatic to see that she had come to him but he was going to 'teach her her place'.**

**That was easier said than done.**

**With a blast of power to his gut, Cronos Rea walked passed Apollo, to Morva's side.**

**Morva saw her in her glory as the Supreme Commander and felt truly blessed.**

**He was blessed to have the honor of being the man she loved.**

**She took off her cape and draped it over Morva's cast-aside body.**

**Her lips touched his forehead to give him a tender kiss.**

**A lash of fire scored Cronos Rea's back, nearly throwing her onto Morva's body.**

**Apollo was back and ready for action. Cronos Rea wasn't going to let**

**The damage to Morva, her family, people and planet simply just go away.**

**Standing gracefully, Cronos Rea was ready to face him as Morva struggled to get to **

**His feet so he could stand by her like the man who deserved to be loved by her.**

**That act alone burned Apollo and the Emperor struck down Morva-permanently.**

**In her grief, Cronos Rea cried blood red tears and power unwove from her body in deadly**

**Ribbons that cut the ground around her and sliced the firma between her and Apollo**

**Before they bit into his flesh. She released all of her power with an outcry**

**Of pure grief and despair and the battlefield was thus made into a **

**Massive crater. Apollo's body and crystals were obliterated and his blood was **

**Consumed by her power, searching for fuel to kill all Solarians.**

**_And Thus, Our Princess Was Lost To Us Yet Again._**

Morva had been scarred and burned by the same force that had scarred her back. No matter how many times she'd be reborn, that scar on her back never went away. Morva's scars should've still been there when he came to Earth but he didn't come to Earth. No…he died on Saturn.

A folded letter fell out of the back of the book and into her lap. Hotaru set the book aside and unfolded the letter that had more than one page to it.


	17. Chapter 17

_**To My Truly Beloved,**_

_**I have loved you since the first day I saw you in the Manticore **_

_**Nursery group. I will always love you, Ameus.**_

_**No, Supreme Commander Cronos Rea. That's who you are now.**_

_**But I love you all the same. Once you come of age,**_

_**We can be married and then we will become the next**_

_**Supreme Officers and we could free our World from Apollo.**_

_**I promise, Cronos, my love-I will always stand by your side.**_

_**I will not rest when you are upset nor will I let anyone hurt you.**_

_**You are my heart, my soul, my world and I will never let you go.**_

_**I wrote this book for you.**_

_**I had a feeling that you would forget our World,**_

_**That you'd forget me. I had to do this.**_

_**I couldn't live if you didn't remember me, so this is also**_

_**An act of selfishness. If you forgot me, I think that**_

_**I'd be torn to pieces. I couldn't stand it if I was completely**_

_**Bleached from your memory and that would be far worse torture**_

_**Than watching you live your life without me while you get hurt to your core.**_

_**My Beloved Shadow, I give you what I looked like then and now.**_

_**I will protect you forever and that is no lie. Stay away from**_

_**The man who claims to be me. He is not me and he will kill you for your powers.**_

_**I will always love you.**_

_**Never Forget Me.**_

**_MORVA OF MIMAS MOON BASE_**

Hotaru looked at the letter then flipped to the pictures behind it. The first one was of Morva-the Morva she had drawn years ago. And the second picture was of him now. His hair was cut short on the sides, longer on the top and extra long whisps that reached his shoulders. He had the scars still and a war torn look to his body. He now wore all black, in leather pants, jacket and fingerless, motorcycle boots, and a spandex shirt. He had wrap around sunglasses pushed to the top of his head. God, he was still good looking even under all those scars and tortured look.

And that meant the Morva she had been spending time with wasn't _her_ Morva. Then it had to be Apollo, or some copy that wasn't quite up to snuff with Apollo's thoughts and intentions. Hotaru folded up the pictures and the letter, tucking them back in the back of the book. She put her book in her bag and stood, walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

Morva saw her leaving and followed her curiously to the dock. Hotaru was out of his sight for a moment but when he caught up with her, she didn't have her coat on and her hair was out of its braids and beads. She looked majestic in the full moon light dressed in the black boat neck mini skirted dress, knee high stiletto boots and silver chains around her neck, waist, wrists, and ankles glimmering in the moon's light. The chandelier earrings brushed her neck.

"Ame, I…sweetheart, what's wrong?" The False Morva asked. "Aren't you cold, love?"

"If you were really Morva, then you wouldn't have to ask such stupid questions." She said icily.

"What are you saying? I _am_ Morva of Mimas." He said but Hotaru dropped her communicator on the dock. "Why do you have that but not your coat? It's January."

"January 5th, to be exact. The Eve of my 20th birthday, the day before I come of age." Hotaru elaborated. "Just like the day you came to take me away by force, right, _Apollo_?"

Hotaru turned to face him and her eyes were colder than space ice. The False Morva dropped what he bought her and closed his eyes. His black hair turned blond and when he opened his eyes, they were a pure molten gold. A golden sun dangle replaced the Saturian earring and the blonde locks retracted, dropping the beads on to the ground.

"What gave me away?" Apollo asked with a wicked smirk. "Was it that I was too sweet on you?"

"No. It was the last couple chapters. I still have that scar you gave me. And if you had been Morva, you would've still had the scars the Solarian flames left. The book, as vague as it is, coincides with what little I remember. And if you were truly Morva, My heart would've responded and we would've completed our plans, the ones we made life times ago." Hotaru told him with a freezing chill to her voice. "The Senshi are on their way. The Terran Princes, Lunarian Princess, the First born Prince and the princess's daughter will see what the Solarian Emperor's true state of mind really is."

Apollo sighed, looking her over. "You know, all I had to do was wait just an hour before Midnight and then I'd make you mine and you'd be able to have children-_my _children. You would've been a mother, one of your biggest dreams and you're throwing it away. Having me in your body as midnight struck would've reversed the effect of never reaching Twenty."

"I can't reach 20?" Hotaru arched an eye brow.

"Well, you could but your powers would destroy your body and tear apart the very fabrics of all existences everywhere. Nothing would survive." Apollo smirked, seeing the shock in her eyes.

"You bastard!" Haruka snapped, getting Apollo to look at the collective of Senshi standing behind him. "You manipulated my Little Girl! I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Stand down, Uranus. None of you have the power to defeat him and I want to make sure he's gone this time." Hotaru ordered. "As a Saturian Warrior, I order you as a commander. But as a Princess, I'm allowed retribution and I demand his life for Morva's."

Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other then looked at Hotaru and nodded once. "I, Neo Queen Serenity of the Moon, give you permisson to collect retribution."

"And I, Neo King Endymion of Earth, grant you the use of any means you so desire without consequences." Mamoru took Usagi's hand and the two royals blasted Apollo hard in the chest. The Solarian stopped at Hotaru's feet. She put a foot on his chest.

"Then I suggest you all stay put. I'm using a localized big bang." Hotaru's power rippled around her and crimson tears began to trail down her face. "You took away everything and everyone I ever loved. Because of you, I am the criminal and I lost the man I loved to you, you bastard. And it is in the Names of the Gods of the Father Star, that I send you to Hell." _Morva, my love-I'll be joining you soon._

The symbol of Saturn burned into her forehead and a maelstrom of ribbons cycloned around them. A crimson tear fell from her eyes.

_"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!"_


	19. Chapter 19

Too many people to name. Just read and your Q's shall be answered...

* * *

The dock was damaged and the Senshi were gone. All of the damage was localized and he approached the crater as he undressed to his pants. He dove into the water that had filled the deep crater. Webbing grew between his fingers and toes, his digits lengthening. Gills slit his neck and back, allowing him to breathe. He swam down to the bottom, where a dull translucent sphere was resting. It was weak and it was going to collapse soon if he didn't hurry.

A webbed, long fingered hand reached into his pant pocket and withdrew with a crystal. He put it on top of the bubble and the crystal glowed, encasing the bubble in an energy sphere. Using another crystal, he formed an energy chain and he then swam upwards. His body breached the surface and he pulled his ware to the top of the water.

Through the foggy crystal, he could see a premature newborn curled up in a semi tight fetal position. Thin black fuzz on the infant's head made him so worried. She had _never_ been this small before. Gods in the Arms of Mother Heaven! She was so teeny-she had used far too much power.

He lifted himself out of the water after getting the orb out. His scarred muscles didn't as much as tense when he lifted his strapping form out of the H2O. His changes receded and he was human looking again. He pulled cloth from his bag as the bubble energy field retreated into the crystal. The baby was soaked from her barrier's leaks but she was alive-albeit being cold from the way her tiny body was shaking. He wrapped her in the cloth and shoved his things into his bag. Shouldering the bag, he tenderly picked her up and held her firmly against his scarred chest.

Walking bare foot through Tokyo with a baby and barely dressed while being soaked to the bone but fine with it, he came to her apartment where he had put her purse and coat by the door. He unlocked it and entered with both bags and the article of clothing. He tossed the bags on the couch and draped the coat over the couch's arm before heading towards her bedroom.

He kissed the baby on the forehead and long black hair fell to the floor, covering his feet slightly. She was beautiful in his arms, fitting against his body like she used to. The cloth was still wrapped around her with her long slender and exposed legs draping over the arm not supporting her back. And the arm supporting her back could feel that scar that marred her gorgeous flesh.

Laying her on her bed, he resisted the urge to strip off his wet clothes and lay beside her like he used to do. He leaned over to kiss her lips but he froze hairs from her tempting lips. She moaned softly in her sleep.

"…Morva…" Her senses recognized his scent, his touch-Gods of the Father Star! She remembered him! Morva couldn't believe that she remembered him! It made his heart soar to the Mother Heaven and back.

"I love you, Cronos." Morva kissed her lips lightly, fighting the undeniable urge to claim her like they had done before the eve of her 20th birthday for a few Terran months. He had fought to the same desired urge to murder Apollo for ever touching her but his beloved had the right to be pissed off and he let her have the honor. "I'll love you for eternity."

Morva kissed her lips one last time but deeper this time. He felt Hotaru's hand weave its fingers into his short hair, her power reawakening-_she_ was reawakening. He had to go, to pull away but the ache in his body and heart was far too much. He had to fight it, to fight bedding her like he knew she deeply wanted but would never mention. He pulled away from her, her hand slipping from his hair. Gods of the Mimas Lunar Outpost! He hated pulling away from her when she looked that tempting.

_I don't want to leave her again but if I don't go…if I don't go, I'll be the one with her blood on her hands. Her beauty forever frozen in death. No…I can't be selfish and stay._ Morva thought, leaving her room, trying to control his body._ I had better see if that Solarian bastard left anything of his behind. He'll regenerate if I don't. _

The bathroom was his last stop. The box of things Apollo had stolen from him-Saturian armor pieces-was in the bathroom. Damn, so he was the one who stole from Morva's Asteroidian ally before he had killed the poor man. Shit-that wasn't fair. Now Morva would have to go on the move again. Not that it mattered. Apollo was rumored to have had a son and his son would've had a son who would've had a son in turn. And that meant Morva had to kill the Solarian bastard boys before they caught up to Hotaru and take her from him again.

Morva would leave it all here, letting her see her old armor again. After all he had wrapped her in her Commander's cloak and he wasn't going to take it back, not now. It was saturated in her scent and power again. It would only make his body ache even more for her.

He dressed in his cast aside clothes and then shouldered his bag. Looking back at her open bedroom door for the last time, Morva closed his one good eye as he put on his sunglasses Tears shined in his eye and he couldn't allow for anyone to see his emotions.

After all, he was the last Saturian Male.

* * *

...sort of.


	20. Chapter 20

_"I love you, Cronos. I'll love you for eternity." _

Hotaru's eyes slowly opened as she took a deep breath, her lungs filling with the scent of…Morva! She looked around as she touched her lips. He had been here, she had kissed him…or rather, _he_ had kissed _her_ and she had kissed him back. She held the cloak to her body, gracefully sliding off her bed and walking her apartment.

"Morva? Morva, are you still here?" The bathroom light was on and the door was open. Peeking inside, hoping Morva was washing hands or something, Hotaru was meet with disappointment. Morva wasn't here and she had checked her whole apartment. She could remember his strong arms holding her so tenderly, his warm chasing off the cold of her body, his lips on hers. "There's something on the mirror… 'Cronos, my beloved-take care and be safe. I love you beyond the End of Endings'…oh, Morva, you bastard." Hotaru flopped onto the toilet cover. "The one man I fall in love with and he leaves me…it's just my fan-flippin'-tastic luck."

Hotaru huffed up her bangs as she stared at the floor then stood shocked. Her hair! It was way too long! It was the longest she had ever had it! She had to cut it and fast! The white box on her vanity had to have a knife or scissors. She lifted the lid and saw beautiful crystal accessories. For some reason, she picked up a few 2 inch long garnet colored stones and pulled her hair back at her left temple. Using the stones, she pinned her hair into place. Next were long oval dangle earrings and a matching choker that had 3 of the same stones. They were followed by matching anklets and bracelets with a stone on her forehead. And then Hotaru took a look at herself.

A blush covered her cheeks as she realized that the cloak had fallen off her body. As she pulled it back up to wrap around her body again, Hotaru saw Morva-the way he was now-standing behind her in the mirror. She turned around and saw that she was only dreaming. Hotaru let out a heavy sigh and braided her hair as she returned to her room to get dressed.

Whether Morva knew it or not, Hotaru wasn't going to let the man she loved slip through her fingers yet again.

**COMPLETED: ** **1/26/07**

* * *

And YES-there IS a PART 2!!!!!! 


End file.
